This invention relates to a recovery method for a high-availability data processing system. The invention also relates to a high-availability data processing system specially adapted for use in such a recovery method. Such systems in general comprise a plurality of processors, arranged so that if one processor fails another processor can take over the workload of the failed processor. In addition, storage media must be duplicated (mirrored) to guard against disk drive failure.
In certain markets for high-availability systems, such as for example the retail market place, the cost of the hardware is a very important consideration. A single enterprise may have large numbers of high availability systems, which means that any incremental cost is multiplied by the number of systems concerned.
As mentioned above, for high-availability operation, storage media are mirrored to guard against disk drive failure. The majority of disks are shared between two processors to allow either processor to support applications located on these disks. However, it is necessary to have at least one disk on each processor which is private to that processor which will allow the operating system to be established, and which in turn will manage the access to the shared disks. This private disk also carries all the unique identity information relating to that processor. In large systems, this private disk can be mirrored locally to a second private disk on the same processor. However, in low cost retail systems, this second private disk imposes an unacceptable cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a way of solving this problem.